John Ortiz
John Ortiz (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''Carlito's Way (1993)'' [Guajiro]: Throat slashed with a razor by a mob assassin after having his hand crushed by a freezer door. His body is later seen when his cousin (Al Pacino) having shot said mob assassin motions a prayer over him. *''The Last Marshal (1999)'' [Enrico]: Killed in a fight/shootout with cops/drug dealers. *''3 A.M.'' (2001) [Hector]: Killed by a serial killer (presumably Michelle Rodriguez). *''Miami Vice (2006)'' [Jose Yero]: Shot to death by Jamie Foxx. *''American Gangster (2007)'' [Javier J. Rivera]: Dies off-screen of a drug overdose. His body is shown to Russell Crowe in the morgue. *''Aliens vs Predator: Requiem (2007)'' [Morales]: Dies when the area he is in is carpet bombed after being mortally wounded by one of the aliens. *''Pride and Glory (2008)'' [Ruben Santiago]: Shoots himself in the head. *''Kong: Skull Island (2017)'' [Victor Nieves]: Eaten and ripped apart (including his arm torn off) by a group of attack birds after they lift him off a boat into the air, as Tom Hiddleston, Brie Larson, John C. Reilly and Thomas Mann watch in shock. *''The Cloverfield Paradox (2018)'' [Acosta]: Shot in the abdomen by Elizabeth Debicki. He dies after Gugu Mbatha-Raw finds him crawling down a hallway. *''Bumblebee (2018)'' Powell: Disentigrated into a gooey mess by a plasma shot from Dropkick as Hailee Steinfeld and Jorge Lendeborg Jr. watch on in horror. *''Replicas (2019)'' [Jones]: playing both Jones and a clone, Jones is severely beaten by a robot that was given Keanu Reeves’s consciousness off-screen, which ends when the robot Keanu bashes John’s head against the floor repeatedly until Keanu’s intervention. John subsequently dies from his fractured skull after having a brief conversation with both Keanus. John is cloned by robot Keanu in the aftermath, and the clone survives the movie. Gallery Guajiro.png|John Ortiz's death in Carlito's Way 13769897 lets-look-at-all-the-cool-new-shots-of t71a09eeb.jpg|John Ortiz's death in Kong: Skull Island John Ortiz.png|John Ortiz in Alien vs Predator: Requiem Ortiz, John Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Stage Actors Ortiz, John Ortiz, John Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Puerto Rican actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Death scenes by arm removal Category:Actors who died in Gavin O'Connor Movies Category:True Crimes Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Actors who died in Cloverfield Films Category:King Kong cast members Category:Cloverfield Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:Puerto Rican-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by bodily bombing Category:Death scenes by bodily drug overdose Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by bodily ripping Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:People who died in MonsterVerse Films Category:Promised Land Cast Members Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by brain trauma Category:Death scenes by abdomen trauma